


All it Took was a ... Demon Attack?

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Needles, Poison, Revelations, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: Jace gets attacked and falls into a magical coma.  When the antidote is found, it leads to some interesting revelations.(TW for needle/injection)
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	All it Took was a ... Demon Attack?

“We’re still trying to find an antidote.”

“But it’s been two weeks,” Clary said. “Is he showing any signs of improvement?”

“Magnus has tried almost everything, but right now we can just keep him in stasis and hope we can find a cure,” Alec said with a sigh.

“I’ve been helping track down some more obscure texts to see if we can find something else,” Izzy said. “I just got a new one, though, so it might have some information.”

“Hey guys! Whoa, why so glum?” Simon approached Clary, Alex and Izzy with a frown.

“Where have you been?” Clary asked.

“What? I just saw you yesterday,” Simon said.

“No, Simon, I saw you two weeks ago,” Clary said. “Where did you go?”

“Raphael sent me to go talk to the Seelie Queen,” Simon said. “I swear I was only there a few hours.”

“Time in the Seelie realm runs at the speed of the Queen’s whims,” Magnus said as he appeared next to Alec.

“Any change?” Alec asked.

“Another two inches,” Magnus said.

“Even in stasis?” Alec said.

“It appears that stasis is only slowing the effects of the toxin,” Magnus said.

“I just got another book that might help,” Izzy said. “It’s in the armory.”

“I’d like to look at it,” Magnus said.

“Follow me,” Izzy said.

“Wait, what did I miss?” Simon asked as Magnus and Izzy headed for the armory.

“We were out on patrol after you left,” Clary said. “The four of us - me, Izzy, Jace and Alec. And we found some demons. The fight was rough but it looked like we’d defeated them all and gotten away mostly unscathed. Scrapes and bruises, but we thought that was it.”

“Until Jace collapsed,” Alec said.

“What?” Simon said.

“He was rushed here to medical,” Clary said. “And they found a puncture wound in his side.”

“He’d apparently been pierced by one of the demons, and we’ve been running tests, trying to find an antidote,” Alec said. “We’ve been able to slow the spread but not stop it.”

“Can I help?” Simon asked.

“We could always use another set of eyes,” Clary said. 

“Can I see him?” Simon asked.

“Sure,” Alec said. “Just … brace yourself.”

“It’s a little unnerving,” Clary said.

“Consider me warned,” Simon said. “Lead the way.”

Simon followed Clary and Alec through the Institute to Medical and stopped just inside the room where Jace was.

“Told you,” Clary said softly.

“Holy Sleeping Rapunzel, Batman,” Simon said.

“It’s a side effect of the toxin, near as we can figure,” Alec said. “As the toxin works its way through Jace’s system, his hair keeps growing. We don’t know why.”

Jace laid on a bed, hooked up to machines and covered in some sort of magical stasis shield. The room itself was quiet, except for the sounds of the beeping machines. But what struck Simon was the fact that Jace’s hair laid in gentle waves that reached his waist.

“Damn,” Simon said. “Can we go in?”

Alec shrugged. “It doesn’t seem to affect anyone else,” he said. “So, sure.”

“You okay?” Clary asked Simon.

“Fine,” Simon said. “Just seems sad, him laying in there all alone.”

“We’ve all been to visit him,” Clary said.

“But we’re also trying to find a cure,” Alec said. “And keep the Institute running.”

“I get it,” Simon said. “Think I’m just going to go in and check on him.”

Simon brushed past Clary and Alec and stepped into the room where Jace was; the magical stasis shield extended about two feet around the bed to accommodate the machines and a chair. Smon’s previous exclamation was fitting as Jace seemed to appear a mix of Sleeping Beauty and Rapunzel - he looked thinner than Simon remembered, gaunter.

“It’s the toxin,” Clary said. “It’s almost eating away at him. Even Alec is feeling it now.”

Simon glanced over at Alec - he also appeared a bit thinner, tired.

“I assume I can go in the shield thing?” Simon asked. “It won’t, like, electrocute me or anything?”

“You can go in,” Alec said.

Simon hesitantly took a step through the stasis shield, not quite believing Alec, then relaxed when he wasn’t immediately disintegrated.

“You look horrible,” Simon said softly. “The hair’s kinda cool? You’d probably hate it.”

“We think we found something,” Izzy said, entering Medical with Magnus. “But it’s kind of complicated. And it might not work.”

“We’ll try anything,” Alec said.

“It needs the blood of the Parabatai -” Magnus started.

“Done,” Alec said.

“And his true love,” Magnus finished.

“Oh,” Alec said. 

“Damn, man,” Simon said to Jace. “We have to find your true love? You, the epitome of a player? That’s gonna be tough.” He reached out and put his hand on Jace’s hand to give it a pat.

“Wait, what’s that?” Alec said. “Listen to that.”

“Jace’s heart monitor,” Izzy said. “His heart rate - it’s … improving?” 

“What happened?” Clary asked. “Simon, what are you doing?”

Simon immediately removed his hand from Jace’s and turned to see everyone watching him.

“Um, nothing?” Simon said.

“Wait, it dropped again,” Alec said.

“Simon, what did you just do?” Izzy asked.

“I was just talking to Jace,” Simon said with a shrug.

“And?” Clary prompted.

“I pat Jace’s hand,” Simon said.

“Do it again,” Alec said.

“Okay,” Simon said slowly, putting his hand on Jace’s.

“See? Jace’s heart rate improved,” Alec said.

“We’ve all touched him before and that never happened,” Clary said.

“So there’s something about Simon,” Alec said.

“Guys, isn’t it obvious?” Izzy said. “Simon is Jace’s true love!”

“What?” Simon, Clary, Magnus and Alec all said in unison.

“All of us have touched Jace the past two weeks and not once has he had the same reaction as when Simon just touched him,” Izzy said.

“But, we’re …” Simon couldn’t finish the sentence because he honestly didn’t know what he and Jace were. Acquaintances? Friends? Certainly not in love … “Not two weeks ago we were sniping at each other over something … how can I be his true love?”

“Jace’s subconscious must know something he doesn’t,” Izzy said with a smile.

“How long does this antidote take to make?” Clary asked.

“Wait, what?” SImon said. “You believe Izzy?”

“Right now we’ll believe anything,” Alec said. “So how long does it take?”

“There are some ingredients I need to get and once I have everything, it takes a week from start to finish,” Magnus said.

“A week?” Simon said.

“And that’s once I have the ingredients,” Magnus said.

“Okay, well from here till we try this antidote, Simon doesn’t leave Jace’s side,” Alec said.

“Wait, what?” Simon said again.

“His heart rate improves when you’re touching him,” Alec said. “And that was just your hand on his.”

“I imagine it would be better if more of Simon’s skin touched Jace’s,” Magnus said.

Everyone turned to look at Simon and he shook his head. 

“No,” Simon said.

“Hand holding is fine,” Alec said. “For now.”

“Okay,” Simon said, sitting down next to Jace’s bed and taking Jace’s hand in his, listening to the heart monitor.

“Why don’t I get the rest of the ingredients,” Magnus said. “And then I’ll come back for the blood.”

“And Simon stays here,” Alec said.

“Please,” Izzy said. “Simon, please stay. Help us try to get Jace back.”

“I expect the blood to be the good stuff,” Simon muttered.

“We can do that,” Izzy said.

“Then fine,” Simon said. “I’ll stay here.”

The mood seemed lighter in Medical after his announcement and Simon was a little embarrassed when Clary and Izzy each kissed his cheek and Alec and Magnus each clapped him on the shoulder.

“When this works, you two will have some things to talk about,” Clary said with a grin.

“If it works,” Simon said.

“When,” Izzy said. “Positive thinking.”

“I’m going to go start working on this,” Magnus said.

“Izzy and I need to patrol,” Clary said.

“And I have reports to look at,” Alec said.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be here,” Simon said. “Just hanging out with Sleeping Rapunzel, here.”

“Thank you, Simon,” Alec said. “Really.”

“You’re welcome,” Simon said. “Just make sure I get blood a couple times a day and I’ll be fine.”

The next few days passed in kind of a weird monotony. Simon kept one of Jace’s hands in his at all times, moving as necessary when someone came to check Jace’s vitals or adjust the feeding tube or redo the shield when it started to waver. Simon played on his phone, drank the blood he was provided and talked to Jace.

Word had gotten around the Institute and others started to stop by to check on Jace. Simon fought back the feeling of being a sideshow and kept telling himself he was helping Jace. He’d ignore the ‘true love’ part until absolutely necessary.

A few days in, however, just holding Jace’s hand started to lose its efficacy.

“Hold him,” Izzy suggested.

“What?” Simon said.

“Take off your shirt and hold him,” Izzy said. “It’s more skin to skin contact. It might help.”

“Where are we at on the other ingredients?” Simon asked.

“Magnus just got the last one,” Alec said. “He already took my blood and should be here any minute to take yours.”

“If I do this,” Simon said, “Magnus needs to make this shield a little more solid. I don’t want people around here staring at me and Jace like some side show.”

“That can be arranged,” Magnus said as he entered the room. “Let me take your blood and then you can rearrange yourself before I redo the stasis shield. I’ll then go and start working on this antidote.”

“Fine,” Simon said, offering his arm to Magnus to let him draw some blood.

“Lovely,” Magnus said as he sent the vial off with a wave of his hand. “Now, since it might be difficult to get out of your shirt without letting go of Jace …”

Another wave of Magnus’ hand and Simon suddenly found himself shirtless. Simon frowned at Magnus, but went about getting himself settled on the bed, careful of the various machines connected to Jace. Finally comfortable, Simon maneuvered Jace into his lap, tucking one of Jace’s arms behind him, getting Jace’s head onto his shoulder and then wrapping his arms around Jace to hold him close.

The change was instant - Jace’s heart rate improved and even Simon could see a bit of color returning to Jace’s cheeks. 

“If there’s nothing else, I’d appreciate that solid shield now,” Simon said.

And of course, Jace chose that moment to sigh softly and snuggle deeper into Simon’s embrace.

“You are totally his true love,” Izzy said with a bright smile. 

“Solid stasis shield, please,” Simon said. “And then privacy.”

“Of course,” Magnus said. “Come on everyone, let’s give the couple their privacy.”

Simon was about to flip Magnus off, but then Magnus cast a spell and the shield solidified. The giggling echoed in the room as everyone filtered out and left Simon alone.

“We really are going to have to talk about this,” Simon said softly.

Jace just gave a soft sigh.

“I don’t even know if you can hear me right now,” Simon said. He took a chance and stroked Jace’s hair, smiling when Jace sighed again. “You know, I know I was jealous the first time we met. But looking back, I think I was jealous of Clary for getting your attention. You have this way about you - you’re hot and you know it. You’re cocky, and yet the amount of care and concern you show others. I wanted to hate you, but I just couldn’t.”

Simon sighed and relaxed on the bed, keeping Jace secure in his arms.

“Just don’t yell at me when you wake up.”

***

The next week passed at a snail’s pace for Simon. With nothing to do except hold Jace in his arms and hope Jace didn’t die while they waited for the purported antidote, Simon had a lot of time to think about things and talk things out. 

Which he did.

Out loud.

Simon didn’t know if Jace could hear him, but Simon was spilling a lot of secrets …

“We got it!”

Simon looked up as Magnus, Alec, Izzy and Clary all appeared next to the bed through the shield.

“Done?” Simon said.

“We’ll administer the antidote and then it’s just a matter of waiting,” Alec said, brandishing a large syringe filled with purple liquid.

“I would suggest staying put,” Magnus said.

“But how will we know if it’s working?” Simon asked.

“Then stay close,” Izzy said. “Just in case.”

“But don’t move until after the antidote is administered,” Magnus said. “We don’t know what will happen if you let go of Jace right now.”

“Okay,” Simon said. “How do we do this?”

“We need to inject the antidote directly into the spot where Jace was originally punctured,” Magnus said.

Clary and Izzy stood back while Alec and Magnus maneuvered both Simon and Jace so they could get at the spot where Jace had been stabbed by the demon. Simon watched as Alec carefully pushed the needle into the wound and then slowly pushed down on the plunger, injecting the liquid from the syringe into Jace.

When Jace frowned a bit and gave a little whimper, Simon rocked him a bit and stroked his hair, smiling when he quieted down. Clary and Izzy both cooed and Simon looked up at them sharply.

“Totally his true love,” Clary said. “It’s so cute.”

“How long do we wait before I move?” Simon asked, ignoring Clary’s comment. 

“Give it another minute or so,” Magnus said. “We want to make sure it’s making its way through his system and there are no adverse reactions.”

Simon, along with everyone else, watched Jace carefully. After a few minutes, Jace seemed to give a soft sigh and Simon took that as a sign that he was okay to move. He carefully climbed off the bed and watched Jace for a few moments - Jace’s heart rate was steady and strong and the color stayed in his cheeks.

“It worked,” Alec said.

“I was right,” Izzy said. “You’re totally his true love.”

The implications of that hit Simon hard and he collapsed in the chair next to Jace’s bed.

“Fuck.”

***

_One Week Later_

“I’m getting cabin fever here, can I at least go sit in the atrium or something?” Jace glared at Alec and Izzy who stood at the edge of his bed.

“You were on the edge of death for more than three weeks,” Izzy said. “And you’ve only been awake for a week. You’re still way too thin and far too weak -”

“I’m asking to go sit in the atrium, not go on patrol or fight a demon,” Jace said. “Besides, I’m supposed to start moving around today, right? A walk is moving around.”

“Fine,” Alec said. “But to the atrium only.”

“Come sit at the edge of the bed and I’ll help you with your hair,” Izzy said.

Jace frowned, but complied. He sat up slowly and scooted to the edge of the bed so Izzy could sit behind him. Everyone was super happy to see Jace awake, but he could tell they were all hiding something. When he’d asked about his time in Medical or the antidote that had cured him, everyone just gave him vague answers.

He’d get to the bottom of it.

“Decided what you’re going to do with all that hair?” Alec asked with a grin.

“Not sure,” Jace said with a shrug. “Probably cut it. It’s a liability in a fight, that’s for sure.”

“True,” Alec said.

“But it’s so pretty,” Izzy said.

“Liability, Iz,” Jace said, feeling the braid Izzy’d done hit his back.

“Fine,” Izzy said.

Jace smiled when Izzy leaned around and pressed a kiss to his cheek, then steeled himself and slowly got to his feet, ignoring Alec who’d immediately moved to stand in front of him to catch Jace if he fell. Jace would never get better if he kept relying on others.

“I’m fine,” Jace said as he carefully slid his feet into a pair of slippers.

“Uh-huh,” Alec said. “You were almost dead.”

“But I’m not anymore,” Jace said.

“You should rest some more,” Izzy said.

“If I rest anymore I’m going to merge with my bed,” Jace said as he slowly walked from his room down the hall, sighing as Izzy and Alec followed him.

“We just worry,” Izzy said.

“I know,” Jace said, “but I have to start moving around or I’ll go nuts.”

The walk to the atrium was slow; Jace was practically shuffling and Alec and Izzy hovered on either side of him the entire way. But Jace made it there without falling and carefully sat down on one of the benches, sighing softly.

“Are you -” Izzy started.

“I’m fine,” Jace said. “I just want to sit here for a bit.”

“Want company?” Alec asked.

“I’m sure you guys have plenty of other things to do rather than hover over me,” jace said. “Really, I’m fine.”

“Okay,” Alec said.

“Hey,” Jace said as Alec and Izzy started to leave. “Have either of you, um, seen Simon recently?”

“Not for about a week,” Izzy said.

“Oh, okay,” Jace said. “You two go on, I’m fine here.”

“Just be prepared for someone to come check on you in a bit,” Alec said.

“Fine, fine,” Jace said. “Go on.”

Once Alec and Izzy had left and Jace was alone again, he sighed softly. He hated being kept in the dark, especially when it concerned him. But he had a feeling that Simon knew what had happened and if anyone would tell it to him straight, Simon would. Jace also wanted to talk to Simon because since he’d woken up, Jace had been having strange dreams … or were they memories?

Jace didn’t know.

But he wanted to find out.

“You’re up.”

Jace looked up, saw Simon standing in one of the doorways to the atrium and smiled.

“Yeah, just today,” Jace said. 

“That’s good, I know everyone was pretty freaked out,” Simon said.

“And they’re still hovering,” Jace said. “Did they send you here to check on me?”

“Nope, here on my own accord,” Simon said.

“Where have you been?” Jace asked. “It’s just - I’m used to seeing you around more often and you’ve been pretty absent.”

“Oh, um, had to process some stuff,” Simon said. “Figure a few things out.”

“Got it all handled?” Jace asked.

“I think so,” Simon said. 

“Can I ask you something?” Jace said.

“Sure, shoot,” Simon said.

“What happened to me?” Jace said. “Everyone is tiptoeing around what happened and I can’t get a straight answer from anyone.”

“Can I come sit?” Simon asked.

Jace nodded and shifted a bit on the bench so Simon could join him. When Simon sat down next to him, Jace wanted to scoot closer, to rest his head on Simon’s shoulder. But he didn’t. Instead Jace clasped his hands in his lap and looked at the ground.

“So, I assume you know about the demon puncturing you and that you feel into some sort of magical coma and became -”

“Sleeping Rapunzel, yeah,” Jace said with a small smile.

“Did someone tell you?” Simon asked.

“About the nickname? No,” Jace said, frowning. “It just … came to me.”

“Okay,” Simon said. “Anyway, I’d been down to see the Seelie Queen for what I thought was a few hours, but ended up being two weeks up here. And when I showed up, you were two weeks into … well, dying.”

“I know that much,” Jace said. “And I know that they found a cure, because here I am, but past that everyone’s been silent.”

“Probably because they figured it should come from me,” Simon said.

Jace frowned and looked up, watching Simon carefully.

“Why?” Jace asked. “Why should it …” It hit him - they weren’t dreams. They were memories. “Tell me?”

“So, Izzy found this cure,” Simon said. “And, aside from a bunch of other things, it needed the blood from your Parabatai and the blood from your true love.”

“True …”

“And I just happened to be there seeing you, and I put my hand on yours and your heart rate got better,” Simon said. “Everyone heard it, and then Izzy declared me your true love and so I sat at your side for a few days while Magnus got the rest of the stuff for the antidote and held your hand.”

As Simon spoke, Jace started remembering - it was muted, like hearing something underwater, but it was there.

“Just as Magnus got the last ingredients and came to take my blood, the hand holding stopped working,” Simon said. “So I -”

“Held me,” Jace finished.

“Yeah,” Simon said. “For a week, I held you and talked to you. And then Magnus showed up with the antidote and you were cured.”

“I remember,” Jace whispered.

“You do?” Simon asked.

“Not a lot of it,” Jace said. “Really, the memories only start with you.”

“Oh,” Simon whispered.

Jace turned a bit on the bench and looked at Simon carefully.

“I never hated you,” Jace said after a few minutes.

“Huh?”

Jace smiled at the slightly confused look on Simon’s face.

“I never hated you,” Jace repeated. “At first I was … annoyed by you. But then I got to know you. You’re smart, kind, loyal, brave … the more I knew about you the more I knew I had to keep you away.”

“Why?” Simon asked.

“You know my past,” Jace said. “How I was raised. The mere thought that I _might_ like another guy would have ended with a brutal punishment. Even after I lived with the Lightwoods, some things were so ingrained in me and I couldn’t shake it.”

“So, you kept me away because if you didn’t -”

“I’d make an ass of myself trying to impress you,” Jace finished, a little embarrassed.

“An ass, huh?” Simon said.

Jace blushed and nodded, ducking his head.

“I don’t do relationships,” Jace said. “I have flings with women, but I’ve never been with a guy, and I don’t even know how it would work.”

“Oh,” Simon whispered.

“But I want to try this,” Jace said. “With you. Because -”

“I’m your true love?” Simon asked.

Jace rolled his eyes. 

“I’m never going to live that down, huh?” Jace asked.

“Probably not,” Simon said. “You pushed your feelings for me so deep that it took a demon attack putting you in a magical coma to bring your feelings out. And even then, it was your subconscious reacting to my touch.”

“I know, I know,” Jace said, laughing a little. The laugh turned into a cough and Jace leaned over a bit so he could catch his breath. He noticed that Simon had started to rub his back and smiled. 

“You okay?” Simon asked.

“Just tired,” Jace said. “Cured from the poison, but still need to recover.”

“Any thoughts about what you’ll do with the hair?” Simon said.

“Probably cut it,” Jace said. “It’s a liability and it’s already bothering me.”

“No more Sleeping Rapunzel?” Simon teased.

“No, no more Sleeping Rapunzel,” Jace said.

“It is pretty, though,” Simon said. “It was soft when I …”

“You can, um, touch it,” Jace said. “If you want.”

“Can I take the braid out?” Simon whispered.

Jace ducked his head and nodded. When Simon leaned in and started to unbraid Jace’s hair, Jace sighed and rested his forehead on Simon’s shoulder. And when Simon carded a hand through Jace’s hair, Jace sighed again, relaxing into Simon’s touch.

“You did this,” Jace said. “When I was ... “

“Yeah,” Simon murmured. “I would.”

“It’s nice,” Jace said.

They sat there for a while, Jace’s head on Simon’s shoulder, Simon gently stroking his hair.

“I want to kiss you,” Simon said. “But I feel like that would be taking advantage of an invalid and everything is still so new and shiny and kinda awkward and I don’t know -”

Jace lifted his head from Simon’s shoulder and pressed his lips to Simon’s in a sweet kiss, effectively stopping Simon’s rambling. He pulled back a few moments later and gave Simon a smile.

“O… okay,” Simon said. “Feel free to do that again.”

“Got it,” Jace replied with a smile, fighting back a yawn.

“You’re tired,” Simon said.

“Cured, not recovered,” Jace said softly. “Walk me back to my room?”

“Of course,” Simon said.

Jace smiled as Simon scooted back a bit so Jace could stand. Simon didn’t hover, he just stood and waited until Jace was ready - although he did wrap an arm around Jace’s shoulder.

“That’s nice,” Jace said. “Also a covert way to coddle me and make sure I don’t fall.”

“I like holding you,” Simon said. “And if it keeps you safe, then all the better.”

“Okay,” Jace said, leaning against Simon a bit as they walked from the atrium back to Jace’s room.

“I see you two figured some things out?”

Jace turned a bit and saw Magnus in the hall.

“Yeah, we’re getting there,” Jace said.

“Good,” Magnus said.

“I now understand the secrecy,” Jace said.

“We didn’t want to,” Alec said, appearing in the hallway next to Magnus. “But, it just made more sense for Simon to be the one to tell you.”

“It’s fine,” Jace said. “Really.”

“Going back to your room?” Alec said.

“Yeah, I’m a bit tired,” Jace replied. “Simon is walking me back to my room.”

“Nice of him,” Magnus said.

“Uh-huh,” Jace said. “Leave it, the both of you.”

“They won’t,” Simon said. “They’ll go and tell Clary and Izzy and the four of them will gossip about us.”

“Great,” Jace said. “Well, I’m not getting any rest standing here, so …”

“Right, to your room, let’s go,” SImon said.

Jace ignored Magnus’ cooing and Alec’s laughter as he leaned on Simon and walked the rest of the way back to his room. Once back in his room, Jace immediately headed for bed and sat down, sighing softly.

“I can, um, let you rest,” Simon said.

“Please don’t -” Jace swallowed and looked over at Simon. “Please don’t go.”

“Okay,” Simon whispered.

Jace smiled as he kicked off his slippers and then tugged his hair back into a ponytail.

“You’re going to get strangled in your sleep like that,” Simon said.

“Know how to braid?” Jace asked.

“In fact I do,” Simon said.

“Okay,” Jace said with a smile, passing Simon a hair holder.

Jace closed his eyes as Simon moved behind him on the bed and began braiding Jace’s hair back. Simon’s gentle touch and the rhythmic stroking and tugging of Jace’s hair was oddly soothing and Jace almost fell asleep.

“You’re almost asleep,” Simon said quietly.

“I know,” Jace mumbled. “Rest w’me?”

“You sure?” Simon asked. 

Jace nodded as he kicked off his slippers and laid down on the bed. He rolled onto his side and smiled sleepily at Simon.

“Yeah, ‘m sure,” Jace mumbled. “Feels better when you’re here.”

“Romantic,” Simon said.

Jace shrugged, then smiled when Simon kicked off his shoes and joined Jace on the bed, laying behind Jace and wrapping his arms around and pulling him close.

“Perfect,” Jace murmured, snuggling back against Simon and letting himself drift off to sleep.

***

_Two Weeks Later_

Jace groaned as he flopped down on the mat in the gym and sighed. Three weeks after coming out of his coma and Jace finally felt … normal. And things with Simon had been … nice.

Really nice.

“Looks like you’re back in fighting form.”

Jace sat up and smiled at Alec.

“Yep! Feel one hundred percent,” Jace said.

“And the hair!”

Jace grinned and ran a hand through his hair - he’d finally been taken off medical restrictions so he’d immediately headed to Halo and Horns to get his hair cut.

“It was getting in the way,” Jace said. 

“You look like your old self again,” Alec said. “So, how are things with you and Simon?”

“Good.” Jace grinned as he let Alec help him up. “Really good.”

“He’s been here a lot,” Alec commented.

“Well, I wasn’t cleared to go anywhere, so he came here,” Jace said. “And we’ve taken the past two weeks to get to know each other. To figure this all out, what’s going on with us.”

“And?” Alec asked. “Got it figured out?”

“Yeah, pretty sure we do,” Jace said.

“He coming by today?” Alec said. 

“Yeah, he is,” Jace said. “We’re going to have a quiet night in.”

“Uh-huh,” Alec said. “Not when he sees you.”

Jace knew he was blushing as he grabbed a bottle of water and downed it in a few swallows.

“He’s supposed to be here soon, so I should shower,” Jace said.

“Want me to get some food sent to your room?” Alec said. “I’m sure Magnus would happily magic some food to your room.”

“That would be great, actually,” Jace said. “Thanks.”

“I just want you to be happy,” Alec said. “Are you?”

“I am,” Jace said with a nod. “I mean, it was probably the worst way for it all to go down, but it was worth it.”

“Good,” Alec said. “Go get ready.”

“Thanks,” Jace said, giving Alec a hug before hurrying to his room. 

A quick shower later, Jace tugged some sweatpants and a tank top on and flopped down on his bed, waiting for Simon to arrive. The past week had been nice - Simon had showed up every day and he and Jace had spent hours upon hours talking. 

And kissing.

But mostly talking.

And kissing.

It was oddly freeing to just be able to be with Simon and have no fear of rejection or repercussions. Because Simon clearly wanted him back, which gave Jace a confidence boost. Not that Jace wasn’t cocky, but when it came to Simon Jace still felt a bit nervous.

“Hello? Jace?”

Jace rolled over and sat up as his door opened and Simon crept in.

“Hey,” Jace said.

“Hey, Alec told me you were - you cut your hair!” Simon exclaimed.

Jace rubbed the back of his head a bit self consciously.

“Yeah, I was released for full activity by Medical today, so I went and got it taken care of,” Jace said. “What do you think?”

“I, um, yeah,” Simon said. “Looks good.”

“Thanks,” Jace said. “So, you going to stand in the doorway all night?”

“No,” Simon said. 

“Then come here,” Jace said softly, laughing when Simon sped across the room and landed on the bed next to Jace.

“Have you eaten yet?” Simon asked.

“I ate before I worked out,” Jace said. “But I ran into Alec and he said he’d have Magnus send some food -” He heard the distinct pop of magic and turned to see a table filled with food at the end of his bed.

“And there’s the food,” Simon said. “And it looks like Magnus provided some blood for me.”

“How considerate,” Jace said as he rolled off the bed, stood and stretched.

“So very unfair,” Simon said.

“What?” Jace said, glancing over his shoulder at Simon.

“You, the hotness of you,” Simon said. “You’re three weeks out of almost dying and you look …”

“Yes?” Jace said with a grin as he headed over to the table of food.

“You’re fishing for a compliment,” Simon said.

“You started it,” Jace said as he sat down.

“Point,” Simon said.

Jace grinned when Simon joined him at the table and pulled his chair around so Simon was shoulder to shoulder with Jace. And when Simon pressed a kiss to Jace’s cheek before grabbing his glass of blood, Jace couldn’t help but blush a bit.

“So, what did you do today?” Jace asked. “Oh god, that sounded so domestic.”

“It’s cute,” Simon said. “And I spent most of today, um, researching.”

“Researching?” Jace said between bites of food. “Researching what?”

“Um, sex,” Simon whispered.

“Sex, why would you - oh.” Jace stared down at his plate of food, knowing he was blushing.

“The internet is a veritable font of information,” Simon said. “If you know where to look. I may have also talked to Magnus.”

That made Jace even more embarrassed.

“He was really nice about it,” Simon said. “Gave me a few things, a few pointers.”

Jace groaned and ran a hand over his face.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Simon continued. “Really.”

“Logically I know that,” Jace said, taking a few more bites of food. “But it’s still weird to think of you and Magnus discussing our sex life.”

“Better him than Izzy,” Simon countered.

“Not so sure about that,” Jace said.

“True …”

“It’s fine,” Jace said. “Really. And Magnus won’t tease us about it.”

“He’d better not,” Simon said.

“You’re cute when you’re overprotective,” Jace said with a grin.

“I’m not always cute?” Simon asked.

Jace looked over to see Simon batting his eyelashes and burst out laughing.

“You’re always cute,” Jace said. “No more compliment fishing.”

“I won’t if you won’t,” Simon countered.

“Deal,” Jace said, tossing his napkin on his plate before leaning in and kissing Simon sweetly. “I’m done eating,” he said when he broke the kiss.

“Oh?” Simon said.

“Mmmhmm,” Jace said. “Can I tempt you into bed with me?”

“Won’t take much,” Simon replied. 

“Good,” Jace said as he stood, offering a hand to Simon.

“Can I tempt you to do naked in bed?” Simon asked.

“Won’t take much,” Jace replied with a wink, grinning when Simon stood and slipped his hand into his. As they stepped away from the table and headed to bed, Jace heard a distinct ‘pop’ and glanced over to see that the table of food had disappeared.

“Magic is cool,” Simon commented.

“Indeed,” Jace said with a laugh.

Back by the bed, Jace could feel there was a bit of hesitation, a little tension. So Jace did the only thing he could think of to break the tension - he stripped. Jace tugged his shirt off and tossed it aside, then stripped his sweats and underwear off and tossed them with his shirt.

“Fuck,” Simon said. “Now I feel very underdressed.”

“So level the playing field,” Jace said as he climbed onto the bed and gave Simon a grin. Seconds later SImon was naked and laying in the bed with Jace. “That vamp speed comes in handy.”

“It really does,” Simon said.

Jace hummed when he felt Simon’s hand trail down his arm, and mirrored the gesture on Simon. And when Simon’s hand drifted lower, so did Jace’s. Their touches mirrored each other, the two of them taking time to explore each other, to learn the special spots, the things that made the other gasp softly.

“Simon,” Jace breathed as one of Simon’s hands rubbed Jace’s hip while the other rubbed gently at Jace’s buzzed undercut.

“Hmmm?” Simon hummed.

“Simon,” Jace repeated, hands gripping at Simon’s hips. “I want ... “

“What, Jace?” Simon whispered. “What do you want?”

“More,” Jace said. “I want more.”

“Think we can do that,” Simon said. “I didn’t come with anything.”

“Um … Alec gave me some stuff yesterday,” Jace admitted. “In my nightstand.”

“Sometimes their meddling is okay,” Simon said.

“Sometimes,” Jace agreed. He leaned over and rummaged in the nightstand and came back with a bottle of lube, passing it to Simon with a grin.

“Me?”

“You did all that research,” Jace said with a small smile. “And I want it this way. For now.”

“For now,” Simon whispered. “Okay. Okay.”

Jace smiled and pulled Simon down for a kiss, allowing his hands to wander over Simon’s skin. It was awkward and fumbling and filled with laughter that gave way to soft gasps and groans.

It was perfect.

“Definitely doing that again,” Jace breathed, smiling when Simon rolled off him and settled at Jace’s side.

“Fuck yeah,” Simon said.

Jace laughed and pulled Simon close, kissing him sweetly.

“I don’t know if you need to sleep, but I really do,” Jace said.

“Worn out, huh?” Simon said.

“Mmmhmm,” Jace hummed. “Think I’m gonna nap.”

“A nap?” Simon said.

“Gotta rest up for round two,” Jace said with a grin, wrapping his arms around Simon to keep him close.

“I think I like this,” Simon said. “You holding me instead of the other way around.”

Jace rolled his eyes and smacked Simon on the ass. 

“Never living that down, am I?” Jace asked.

“Hell no,” Simon said. 

Jace sighed and shook his head, kissing Simon sweetly before closing his eyes and letting himself drift off, happy with Simon in his arms. 

No, he didn’t really mind.

It had taken a demon attack, but Jace had finally gotten exactly what he’d wanted.


End file.
